1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank, particularly for storing fuel or diesel oil, comprising an inner container which is made in one piece of a glass fiber reinforced plastic.
2. The Prior Art
Such a tank is already known per se. It is manufactured by applying a fiber glass reinforced laminate in a fiber spraying operation to an inflatable balloon the shape of which corresponds to the tank cavity. In advance, a thin layer of a pure polyester resin having a thickness of about 0.3 to 0.5 mm at most is applied to the balloon. The glass fiber reinforced material is sprayed on only after this thin layer is somewhat cured. If provided, a manhole ring may be fitted over the empty balloon which is supported for rotation on a horizontal arm extending therein, and the manhole ring may be fixed by means of a supporting ring. Upon applying the glass fiber reinforced layer or layers and rolling them up and out, a cover layer is applied in addition. As soon as all is cured, the air is allowed to escape from the balloon and the finished glass fiber reinforced body is removed in the direction of the free end of the supporting arm.
In this tank of the prior art, a second container is applied to the glass fiber reinforced inner container formed in the described manner, with the interposition of a porous layer which, in a known manner, serves the purpose of monitoring leakage by means of a vacuum checking device.
The glass fiber reinforced material is relatively expensive. This leads to relatively high production costs of such a double-walled glass fiber reinforced glass tank. Therefore, the problem underlying the invention is to provide a tank of the above mentioned kind and a method of manufacturing such a tank, making it possible to reduce the production costs relative to those of a double-walled glass fiber reinforced tank.